


darling can't you hear me (s.o.s.)

by nessa_j



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, one day I will actually write a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessa_j/pseuds/nessa_j
Summary: Stranded alone on a planet, Obi-Wan thinks his transmissions aren't being received, and starts sending private messages to Anakin, not knowing that Anakin can hear everything.





	darling can't you hear me (s.o.s.)

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A simple geological survey to determine if the uninhabited moon of Lekino IV would make a suitable location for a Republic medical station. In and out, a day at most. Obi-Wan and a single clonetrooper had taken one of the smaller shuttles.

 

Of course Anakin had never gone on a “simple mission” that actually went according to plan.

 

“General Skywalker.”

 

Anakin turned from his spot on the bridge, acknowledging Rex to continue.

 

“Our sensors are reporting what appears to be an ion storm forming in the moon’s atmosphere. General Kenobi’s shuttle is not adequately equipped to handle that type of magnetic flux.”

 

“Have we been able to contact him?” Anakin tried to keep his concern for his friend out of his voice, but he knew that Rex and Cody could see right through him.

 

“Negative, sir. All hails have gone unanswered,” Commander Cody informed.

 

“Maybe they managed to make it to the surface already?” Ahsoka was unwilling to consider any other possibilities. 

 

“Even if they did, they’ll be stuck down there until the storm dissipates,” Rex pointed out.

 

Anakin turned back to look out the viewscreen. He was certain he would have felt through the Force if something had happened to Obi-Wan, but he hated not knowing.

 

“ _ Resolute, this is General Kenobi. The shuttle is destroyed, and clonetrooper Rocket is dead.” _

 

Anakin almost shoved Cody in his haste to get to the communication terminal. “Obi-Wan! Are you alright?”

 

There were several tense seconds filled with nothing but silence and static. “ _ Please come in Resolute, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi _ .”

 

Rex leaned around Anakin. “We read you, General Kenobi. This is the Resolute.”

 

“ _ Do you read me, Resolute? Please come in _ .”

 

“Is there anyway we can boost the transmission signal? The ion storm must be blocking our communications,” Cody asked, already fiddling with the monitor.

 

“This is the Resolute, please confirm receipt of this transmission.”

 

Anakin could feel his heart sink with every second of silence. The seconds turned to minutes, and the relief that he’d felt at hearing Obi-Wan’s voice had completely vanished.

 

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and tried to reach for the bond that he shared with his former Master, but the bond felt distorted and unstable.

 

“At least we know he’s safe,” Rex said tentatively.

 

“We can’t just leave him down there. I’ll get R2 to prep the Twilight.” Anakin opened his eyes and pushed away from the communication table.

 

“No, Master, wait! It isn’t safe! The ion storm will fry all the computers in the Twilight, and then you’ll both just be stuck down there,” Ahsoka argued. 

 

“I can’t just do nothing! What if he’s injured? Or needs help? It could be days before the storm clears up.” Anakin had to use all his willpower to refrain from shouting. He knew Ahsoka was speaking truth, but he hated the thought of standing by uselessly. 

 

“We won’t do nothing,” Ahsoka placated. “Rex and Cody will monitor the sensors and continue trying to contact Master Kenobi, and then as soon as it’s safe we’ll send a shuttle down to rescue him.”

 

Anakin didn’t bother pointing out that her plan pretty much amounted to doing nothing. 

 

Despite his reluctance to agree with her, Anakin couldn’t help but feel a warm rush of pride flash through him. He was proud of Ahsoka for thinking clearly and not allowing her own concern and worry for Obi-Wan to cloud her judgement. Something Anakin had never been able to master.

 

*~*

 

It wasn’t long before Anakin was forcibly removed from the bridge.

 

“Master, stop hovering. Commander Cody knows perfectly well how to read the sensors without you breathing down his neck.”

 

Anakin turned and glared at her, but Ahsoka seemed unfazed. It had been almost two hours since the Resolute had received that first transmission from Obi-Wan, and the ion storm swirling through the moon’s atmosphere showed no sign of letting up. Obi-Wan had tried calling in again at roughly the hour mark, but he still seemed unable to receive any of their transmissions.

 

Anakin pretended he didn’t hear Cody’s sigh of relief as he drew away from the communication console. He should probably apologize to Ahsoka. He could feel her anxiety through their bond, and he knew that she was just as worried about Obi-Wan as he was. 

 

He hadn’t even realized that he’d started pacing until Ahsoka grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“Master, please,” the Padawan said quietly. “You’re broadcasting your frustration and it’s putting the men on edge. Can you please go meditate, or spar, or do literally anything else that does not involve you being on this bridge? We both know Obi-Wan is more than capable of looking after himself and will be fine for a couple of hours while you get some rest. Please?”

 

Damn. When had Ahsoka gotten so confident and insightful? Anakin knew she was right, he could see the clones glancing at him nervously as if afraid, but he couldn’t resist scowling at her as he stalked off the bridge. 

 

Ugh, what was he supposed to do now? Meditation was definitely out of the question, the only times Anakin ever truly felt calm during meditation were the joint meditations that he sometimes did with his former Master. He needed to do something, anything to work out some of the restless energy that swirled inside him at the thought of being helpless.

 

Decision made, Anakin turned in the direction of the hangar bay. Ahsoka had successfully convinced him that taking off and trying to rescue Obi-Wan was pointless, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make sure that the Twilight was prepped and ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

 

R2 warbled at him as he approached the ship. 

 

“Don’t worry buddy, Obi-Wan will be fine.” The words felt hollow leaving his lips, and Anakin wished that he could convince himself of those words as easily as he had convinced his droid. 

 

Anakin sighed as he accepted the hydrospanner that R2 held out to him. “It’s just- I need him. I need him to come back to me.” 

 

Attachments had always been one of Anakin’s weaknesses, but Obi-Wan had never felt like a weakness. The older Jedi anchored him in a way he’d never been able to achieve on his own. Even in battle, the other man always felt stable and steadfast, a perfect balance to Anakin’s own frenetic and violent nature. The thought of having to go on without Obi-Wan carved an empty darkness at Anakin’s heart that weighed heavily as a physical ache in his chest. 

 

He thought of Padme, briefly. Their love was all passion and fire and excitement, and Anakin loved her still, but sometimes it was hard to rekindle the flames after months apart. Obi-Wan always felt like balance, regardless of how long they had been separated.

 

Anakin chuckled sadly. “I guess I’ve never been a very good Jedi.”

 

R2 beeped quietly and followed Anakin into the ship. There wasn’t really much to get ready, they were almost always prepared to take off with little warning. Anakin half-heartedly fiddled with some of the inputs before collapsing into the pilot’s seat. 

 

“I’m a mess, R2. What am I gonna do?”

 

The astromech beeped a reply that sounded suspiciously like “get your act together”, but Anakin was distracted by an incoming transmission on his personal comm.

 

“ _ Anakin? Are you there?” _

 

Anakin didn’t think about the way his heart jumped at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice. “Master, I’m here. Please respond to me.”

 

“ _ Anakin?” _

 

“Yes, Obi-Wan. It’s me.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin could detect the frustration even through the static. “ _ I don’t know why I thought this would work any better than the ship channel.” _

 

“Obi-Wan! Wait!” But the other Jedi had already ended the transmission, and Anakin was left with shattered hopes. 

 

*~*

 

It was several days before Obi-Wan attempted to contact Anakin’s personal comm again. They still hadn’t been able to contact the stranded Jedi, despite his almost hourly attempts at checking in as per protocol. Anakin’s agitation ratcheted higher with each failed transmission, and each day that passed without an end to the storm caused the emptiness in his chest to get a little heavier.

 

“ _ Anakin?” _

 

Anakin scrambled from his bed to grab his wrist comm. Rex had thrown him into his quarters a couple of hours previously, threatening to sit on him if he didn’t at least try to get some sleep.

 

“ _ I know you can’t hear me, but it’s rather lonely down here, and the illusion of talking with you gives me a slight modicum of comfort. _ ”

 

“Oh, Obi-Wan. I promise we’re gonna get you out of there. As soon as the storm passes.”

 

“ _ I think this is actually the first time that I’ve been truly alone since the war started. _ ”

 

“You’re not alone, Master. We’re right here.”

 

“ _ I know I should be using this opportunity for meditation and self-reflection, taking the chance to actually recuperate for a moment, but I find I’ve grown rather accustomed to the presence of the clones. The quiet seems… unnerving after so many months. _ ” Obi-Wan grew quiet for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was sad. “ _ And though I loathe to admit it, I’ve grown rather accustomed to you as well. I know I shouldn’t, but I long for the camaraderie that we share. _ ”

 

Anakin was frozen by Obi-Wan’s words. His mentor had always been a rather private person, keeping his thoughts and emotions tightly in check. Anakin felt honoured that Obi-Wan trusted him enough to open up to him before he guiltily remembered that Obi-Wan didn’t know he could hear the transmission.

 

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, a sad sound that broke Anakin’s heart. “ _ Oh Anakin, look what you do to me. _ ”

 

Obi-Wan cut the transmission before Anakin even think to respond.

 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered into the silence of his room. 

 

*~*

 

The storm got worse. For several hours on the sixth day, the Resolute did not receive any transmissions from Obi-Wan.

 

Anakin was pacing the bridge again, but this time no one tried to stop him. He hated doing nothing and just waiting for the storm to pass, but at least with Obi-Wan's frequent check in attempts they had known that the other man was alive and well. Now, with complete radio silence for the past four hours, Anakin couldn't help but think of all sorts of horrible things that could have happened to his Master.

 

“Are you sure you can't boost the signal more, R2?”

 

The droid chirped indignantly, and Anakin suppressed a sigh. “Sorry buddy, I know you're trying your best.” 

 

Anakin hung his head and clenched the railing, the metal creaking in protest under his mechanical hand. Maybe the storm hadn't gotten worse, maybe Obi-Wan hadn't made contact because he was injured or worse.

 

No, Anakin couldn't afford to think like that. He couldn't let himself get distracted by maybe’s and what-if's. 

 

He felt Ahsoka slide up beside him, her hand coming to rest on his forearm in a gesture of comfort. 

 

“The sensors show the storm is weakening slightly, we'll get a transmission from Obi-Wan shortly, I'm sure of it.” Ahsoka spoke gently, scared of waking Anakin's temper. 

 

“Is it weak enough to get a ship through?”

 

“No, the magnetic flux is still too much for any ship's computer,” Cody spoke up from his station at the communication console. 

 

Anakin felt the metal railing twist under his fingers as his grip tightened. If this storm didn't let up soon, he was gonna head down to the surface anyways, ion storm be damned.

 

“ _ Please come in, Resolute. This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi checking in. _ ”

 

Anakin felt his heart stop at Obi-Wan's voice. His joy felt tangible, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He felt the flood of relief emanating from Ahsoka and the clones, but it was dampened slightly as their reply went unheeded.

 

Anakin needed to get off the bridge, he needed to get out before Ahsoka sensed anything from the mess of emotions swirling in his mind. He could feel their confused glances as he abruptly pushed away from the railing and stalked out.

 

He needed some time alone to sort through his thoughts. He closed the door to his quarters a little more harshly than he'd intended, and threw himself onto his bed. Anakin sighed, he really was a mess.

 

He didn't understand why he couldn't release this restlessness. His tension and frustration just kept increasing, despite his efforts to keep them in check. 

 

Deep down, he knew why he was struggling so much. He felt lost without Obi-Wan's soothing presence to ground him. Anakin hated to admit that needed help with anything, he should be better than that.

 

“ _ Anakin? _ ”

 

Anakin sat up quickly. “Obi-Wan, I'm here.” 

 

“ _ I've had a lot of time to think down here, about the war, the Republic, the Jedi Order and my place in it, and- _ ” there was a slight pause, “ _ and you, Anakin _ .”

 

“I've thought about you too, Obi-Wan. All I think about is getting you out of there.”

 

Obi-Wan continued with no indication that Anakin's response had been received. “ _ Mostly I feel so helpless down here. I can't do anything, I don't even know if you're alive, or if the fleet has been attacked. All I can do is trust in the Force. _ ”

 

“We're all fine up here, no one's attacked us yet.” 

 

“ _ And I know that you probably feel just as helpless up there. I can imagine the fuss you must have made, it wouldn't surprise me if Cody or Rex had to drag you off the bridge. _ ”

 

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan's accurate description. “It was actually Ahsoka who kicked me out”.

 

“ _ But I know you'll come for me. You always do, something I've relied on far too many times. The last few days down here have made me realize how weak you make me. I shouldn't count on you to rescue me, I shouldn't want you to come after me. I should accept the fate that the Force has given to me, and I should trust that I am here because the Force has willed it so. But I know that if the situation was reversed, I would not hesitate to find a way to you. _ ”

 

Anakin felt tears on his cheeks, but he made no effort to brush them away. He made Obi-Wan weak? He’d always thought that Obi-Wan felt the same way he did, that they were stronger together, that they balanced each other out.

 

Obi-Wan chuckled sadly. “ _ All this loneliness has made me maudlin. I know I don’t say it enough, but I’m proud of the Jedi that you’ve become. We didn’t have the greatest start to our partnership, I resented you so much those first few months, angry that I’d had to fight tooth and nail to earn Qui-Gon’s trust and he would throw it all away in a second for you. But I’ve grown to admire you, more than I should if I’m being honest. _ ”

 

Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan talked about the first few months after Qui-Gon had passed. Obi-Wan had only ever treated Anakin with respect and kindness, but even as a child Anakin had been able to sense the grief and bitterness that festered in Obi-Wan’s heart. 

 

“ _ Oh Anakin, sometimes I don’t even think you know the effect you have on me. You shine so brightly, and I feel like one of those Rylothian moths, attracted to your flame even though I know it will burn me. And I would let you burn me a thousand times if it meant I could stay by your side. _ ”

 

“Obi-Wan, I could never hurt you. You’re my best friend.” Anakin felt the words “best friend” didn’t even begin to encompass all that Obi-Wan was to him, but he wasn’t sure how else to describe the depth of his feelings. 

 

Obi-Wan’s voice grew quieter, as if he were whispering. “ _ Though I struggle to admit it, there have been… occasions, on some of the colder and lonelier campaign nights, that I-  _ “ There was another frustrated sigh, and what sounded like Obi-Wan raking a hand through his hair. “ _ That I want you to burn me, that I want to reach out and feel your scorching presence against me, both my mind and my body _ .”

 

There was another sigh, and then “ _ Oh Anakin _ ” before Obi-Wan cut the transmission.

 

Anakin felt like his heart had stopped. What exactly had Obi-Wan been implying? It had almost sounded like-, no, Obi-Wan would never. 

 

Anakin fell asleep thinking of Obi-Wan.

 

*~*

 

“ _ I dreamt about you. _ ”

 

Anakin startled awake. Obi-Wan's voice sounded rough with sleep and something else that Anakin couldn't place.

 

“ _ Everytime I tell myself it will be the last time, but I can't seem to stop. Can't seem to escape you, even down here. _ ” 

 

Anakin sat up slowly, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He felt his face heat at Obi-Wan's words. Obi-Wan’s voice had never sounded so raw, and the thick accent sent a jolt of something akin to arousal down Anakin’s spine. 

 

“ _ Oh fuck, Anakin. I always tell myself I'm better than this, that as a Jedi I'm stronger than my base instincts, but I guess this is just another way that I've broken the Code for you. At least like this I can pretend that it's just tension and frustration built up from the war, can convince myself it's just my body needing release and not an attachment I've been trying to deny for years. At least like this I can almost convince myself I'm not in love with you. _ ”

 

“Oh Obi-Wan, I love you too.” Anakin had never really thought about it before, but he didn't regret the words. It made sense the more he considered it, the way he couldn't imagine his life without Obi-Wan, the way Obi-Wan always felt like coming home. Anakin smiled, he was in love with Obi-Wan.

 

There was a long silence on the other end of the comm, and for a second Anakin thought the transmission had been cut.

 

“ _ Anakin? _ ”

 

“Obi-Wan? Are you hearing me?” 

 

“ _ Yes, Anakin, I can hear you. _ ” Obi-Wan's voice had gone flat, none of the rough emotion from before remained.

 

Anakin is already moving, pulling his boots on with the Force and clipping his lightsaber to the side of his belt.

 

“General Skywalker,” Rex’s voice shouts from outside the door. “The storm has dissipated enough to get a ship through, but we don’t know how long of a window we’ll have. Commander Tano and your astromech have already headed down to the Twilight, she says she’ll leave without you if you’re too slow.”

 

Anakin is already out the door by the time Rex finishes, nearly running into the unsuspecting Captain. “Got it, Rex. I’m heading there now.”

 

_ Hang on, Obi-Wan. We’re coming for you _ .

 

*~*

 

Anakin was barely aware of the trip down to the moon’s surface. He felt like he was vibrating, restless energy and anticipation throbbing under his skin. He needed to see Obi-Wan, needed to verify with his own eyes that his mentor was unharmed. Ideally, he needed to get Obi-Wan alone and confirm the things that they had unknowingly shared on those transmissions, but there would be time for that later.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. Obi-Wan was ready for them, and boarded the ship almost as soon as R2 got the door open.

 

Anakin barely waited for the door to close before taking off again, he didn’t want to risk the storm coming back and trapping all three of them. 

 

Ahsoka bounced out of her seat as soon as she was safely able to, throwing herself at Obi-Wan and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

 

Anakin turned finally to look at the older Jedi and felt his breath catch in his throat. Obi-Wan looked tired and a little scraped up, but seemed uninjured over all. Anakin felt his face flush as he found his gaze caught on the broad slope of Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and he felt a ridiculous spike of jealousy that Ahsoka was wrapped up in those strong arms instead of him. 

 

“Oh Master Obi-Wan, we were so worried about you,” Ahsoka babbled. “All of your transmissions came through, but we had no way of communicating back to you.”

 

Obi-Wan frowned. “The Resolute received all of my transmissions?”

 

Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah, well there was a brief period where the storm increased and we didn’t get anything. I thought Anakin was going to break the ship trying to boost the signal so much.”

 

Anakin wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t been staring directly at Obi-Wan, the almost imperceptible tightening in Obi-Wan’s jaw, the sudden tension across the shoulders. Anakin sensed the heavy weight of Obi-Wan’s gaze on him, and he felt his heart break at the pain and fear he saw before Obi-Wan shut him out. 

 

Anakin turned away as the hollow ache in his chest returned. They were only a few feet apart, but Obi-Wan felt further away than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the ABBA song S.O.S.  
> This was vaguely based off a Star Trek fic that I read years ago and don't really remember anymore.  
> I have never proof-read anything in my life and probably never will.  
> I started a second chapter for this, but can't figure out how to end it, so if anyone wants to hit me up with suggestions...


End file.
